Dodo Magia
The Dodo Magia appeared in 2019 TV series called Kamen Rider Zero-One. It's actually Little Assassin (暗殺ちゃん Ansatsu-chan), as he was nicknamed by Jin, is a HumaGear Assassin (ヒューマギア暗殺者 HyūmaGia Asashin) and is the first HumaGear to be created by MetsubouJinrai.net that transforms into the Dodo Magia (ドードーマギア Dōdō Magia) which is a dodo-themed monster. Not much known about Little Assassin except the fact that he had been taken by Jin to Horobi and being ordered to assassinate Aruto Hiden. But during the mission start, Little Assassin's Zetsumei riser got installed with Yua's Freezing Bear Progrise Key. It froze Little Assassin and the later be taken by Yua and her group. Later on, Little Assassin had his earpieces to glow blue, the sign that he is no longer under MetsubouJinrai.Net control. However, Yua programmed him to do the same as what his previous master had told, attacking Aruto and Isamu instead with Jin didn't know about the recovery program, thinking that Little Assassin had just returned normally. He was destroyed by Isamu and Yua with having his cracked Zetsumei Progrise Key to be taken by Jin. He was later appeared in a hospital with a protected local HumaGear network in hopes of hacking one of them, but without success. Upon returning to base, Jin was surprised of his return, knowing fully of his defeat against Vulcan, with Horobi explaining that he installed Assassin's back-up data on a new body. He later joined an operation where the three of them infiltrated A.I.M.S. HQ. He was defeated a second time by Kamen Rider Zero-One utilizing all of his recent Progrise Keys in rapid succession, preventing him from adapting. As Little Assassin is a direct Metsubojinrai creation as opposed to a hijacked unit, he is little more than a robotic android with no existing template to work off of. However, his ability to adapt has caused him to inherit many of Jin's child-like traits and essentially emulates a playful child, gesticulating and adding goofy expressions to his sentences. After his first defeat, he becomes a bit more stoic and battle-ready; even showing slight annoyance toward Jin. Whether this is due to model variation or previously-inherited data remains unknown. Dodo Magia Chick The Dodo Magia Chick (ドードーマギア・ヒナ Dōdō Magia Hina) is the form that a HumaGear takes after being transformed into a clone by the Dodo Magia. They serve as the Dodo Magia's foot soldiers and follow his commands. Like the original, they are able to increase their combat potential by learning from their experiences. Powers and Abilities * Valk Saber (ヴァルクサーベル Varuku Sāberu): Twin feather-shaped swords wielded by the Dodo Magia in his second body. * HumaGear Hacking: Using a method similar to transforming into a Magia, the Dodo Magia can corrupt other HumaGear and transform them into Trilobite Magia by piercing them with tendrils. Finisher * Zetsumetsu Nova (ゼツメツノヴァ Zetsumetsu Novā): The Dodo Magia performs a simultaneous red energy slash with both Valk Sabers. Custom * Reji Slaughter (レジスローター Rejisurōtā): Six machine guns installed in the Dodo Magia's chest armor that are supplied with bullets by back-mounted magazines. * Valk Saber (ヴァルクサーベル Varuku Sāberu): Twin feather-shaped swords. * HumaGear Hacking: Using a method similar to transforming into a Magia, the Dodo Magia can corrupt other HumaGear and transform them into Trilobite Magia by piercing them with tendrils. Custom 2 * Helmvogel (ヘルムヴォーゲル Herumuvu~ōgeru): A device installed in the Dodo Magia's head that allows him to command the Dodo Magia Chicks simultaneously in group battles. * Reji Slaughter (レジスローター Rejisurōtā): Six machine guns installed in the Dodo Magia's chest armor that are supplied with bullets by back-mounted magazines. * Valk Saber (ヴァルクサーベル Varuku Sāberu): Twin feather-shaped swords. * HumaGear Hacking: Using a method similar to transforming into a Magia, the Dodo Magia can corrupt other HumaGear and transform them into Trilobite Magia by piercing them with tendrils or into Dodo Magia Chicks by throwing metal balls at HumaGears. Gallery Dodo Magia Custom.png|Dodo Magia Custom Dodo Magia Custom Two.png|Dodo Magia Custom 2 Dodo Magia Chick.png|Dodo Magia Chick Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Robots Category:Birds Category:Flightless Birds Category:Assassins Category:Characters Portrayed by Ryunosuke Matsumura Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2019 Category:Kamen Rider Universe Category:Skeletons Category:Undeads